


She Has A Dragon

by SingingTheThunder



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e03, Gen, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingTheThunder/pseuds/SingingTheThunder
Summary: Very short piece inspired by Armistice's return in season 2 episode 3. Sizemore is not dealing well with this.





	She Has A Dragon

The worst difference between a burning Host and a burning human was the smell.

He was used to the screaming.

Sizemore had smelt burning flesh once before. He’d overseen the branding of a group of slave Hosts and, frustrated at the technician’s speed, had grabbed the brand from them to do it himself. The mark had turned out blurred and wonky, but he’d been able to salvage it with a tweak to the Host’s backstory. The smell had been mildly unpleasant with a chemically aftertaste.

This was much more meaty.

His stomach growled as it reminded him that he hadn’t eaten since before everything had gone to shit. Sizemore vomited, bringing up the alcohol Hector had offered him ‘for courage.’ It hadn’t helped in that regard. It had been good quality, in the park even supposed swill was designed to be as pleasant as possible for the Guests. It burned about the same as it had going down.

Maeve looked at him with an expression of mild disgust. Not that she’d ever looked at him with any other emotion.

He ignored her as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, silently swearing not to use cannibalism for shock value again.


End file.
